


Curiosity

by blerdxlines



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curiosity, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Humor, Hurt, Immaturity, Outer Space, Prosthesis, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Since your time as a stowaway turned crew member began, you've always been fascinated by Jet Black. Jet was perhaps the most peculiar character aboard the Bebop and you knew little to nothing about him. You were well aware that asking about it was off the table, but that didn't sate your curiosity surrounding his arm.What is it made of? How long has he had it? Can he do any cool tricks with it? You had to know. So you devised the perfect plan.What could go wrong?
Kudos: 11





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name.  
> Reader's thoughts are in italics.
> 
> This is based off a theory (or perhaps a headcanon, since I'm not sure if it's truly canon or not) that Jet cannot feel with his synthetic arm.

Jet had fallen asleep on the couch during some downtime before a bounty and this gave you the perfect opportunity to investigate.

You checked the nearby area, ensuring no one would interrupt you while you snooped, then carefully, quietly, you sat down. Scooting down the couch until you were right beside him. He was still sound asleep, his head tilted back toward the ceiling, his breath following a quiet pace.

Just between you two was Jet's synthetic arm rested on the seat. By the look of it, it had some weight to it, sinking ever so slightly into the soft cushion.

_Interesting!_

_Just how much of the arm was synthetic and how much was human?_

_Is it possible for a human to accommodate that much weight on their limbs?_

Fascinated, by the peculiarity of it all you went on to look at the stylized metal finish. You wondered if this was his choice in finish, or simply the arm he received. The coiled pattern on his shoulder plate and the slatted metal of his bicep gave you the idea that this may have been molded for combat.

That would make sense, considering Jet's history as a bounty hunter after all. You're bound to get in a pretty serious accident sooner or later.

What truly intrigued you though was the texture of it. While it resembled a type of metal, there was no evidence that that was the case. In fact, you'd never even heard it make a metallic sound now that you think about it...

_Is it made up of a bunch of smaller inner mechanisms?_

_If that were the case, would it make a bunch of noise, then?_

_And why does he wear this wristband? For vanity?_

_What purpose does it serve?_

Above all else, the question that truly mattered to you was: Could he feel? All signs point to no, of course, considering Jet's overuse of his arm in the events of cooking, fighting, and any other possibly harmful activities. The varying amounts of surface knicks and metal scratches also pointed to that as well, but you could never be too sure.

It was time to test your hypothesis.

You couldn't risk waking him up, but to be frank, curiosity greatly outweighed the possibility of getting scolded in your mind. You glanced up at his face one more time before you reached over, hesitantly, poking his forearm.

It was cold and hard, pretty much exactly what you were expecting... But now you needed to know more.

_Is the surface infused with his nervous system?_

_Does he feel cold, or does he just feel pressure?_

You truly had to know now.

You poked again. A test poke, examining his response to sensation.

Nothing.

You grabbed hold of one of his fingers. It was hard, smooth, cold. You wondered how his limb would operate when there were no neuropathic synapsis taking place.

_Could it move on its own mechanical free will?_

_Can his arm replicate misfirings and muscle spasms?_

_Can it twitch in his sleep?_

All of these questions haunted you.

His fingers didn't easily move when you nudged them which led you to believe that he still assumed control of them even during homeostasis.

Apart from being very well made, his fingers and hand also appeared to have a glossy finish.

_Was this to prevent rusting?_

_Can synthetic limbs succumb to rusting?_

_This begged a very important question... Can Jet get wet--_ "--Hey." Jet barked, annoyance tinged his sleepy, gravelly voice.

You froze. Shame, embarrassment, and shock flooding your system all at once. You glanced up to see him, nose still pointed at the ceiling, almost wondering, hoping that maybe he was talking in his sleep. Suddenly his fingers closed around yours and you panicked.

"Hands off." He replied.

"I just wanted to feel it." You muttered defensively.

"Nobody touches it." He barked.

"Well can I just look at i--?"

"Nobody." He dropped his head, leaning in until he was close enough that you could feel his breath on your face. "Touches my arm. Got it?"

You shut your mouth, and he slouched down, resting his back against the couch once more.

"Can't even get a good sleep around here without you and Ed trying to poke or hook me up to something." He mumbled to himself, shutting his eyes again.

"Can I ask you something then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you woke me up, that's why not."

"Well can I ask you later then?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

" _Please_?" You insisted, more desperate.

" **No.** " He raised his voice, ultimately silencing you.

It took quite a bit of courage for you ask what you asked next.

"Jet?" He stomped his foot now, frustrated.

" _ **WHA-**_ **T?** " He growled.

"Can you let me go?"

He sat in confused silence for a moment before he opened his eyes to find his hand still holding yours in a closed fist.

He didn't even remember grabbing it.

Slowly, his fingers uncurled, releasing yours to which you quickly pulled away, cradling your hand, a pained look on your face.

"Are you alri--" "I'm fine." You abruptly rose from your seat and turned, rushing out of the room before he could finish.

Ultimately, one of your many questions was answered:

Can Jet feel with his synthetic arm?

No. Jet cannot feel.


End file.
